


Night-In

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: While the rest of the gang is out celebrating, with booze and hookers she is sure, Ashe has the clubhouse to herself. Even Bob has decided to go out for once. So, she has grand plans to have a night in, order pizza, eat the entire tub of ice cream in the freezer that belongs to Jesse, drain a bottle of wine and watch the latest D-grate horror film because those are her guilty pleasure, all in the comfort of her pyjamas and wrapped the crochet blanket her grandmother made.But when Jesse steps into the living room, in a pair of red plaid pyjama bottoms, an obscenely tight t-shirt, and a sheepish smile on his face, Ashe knows her plans are about to be crashed.





	Night-In

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovelies in the Sin Cave. Love you guys to bits <3
> 
> I do want to warn that there are brief descriptions of movie gore. They're watching the movie, it's important to the overall plot. It's probably not worth mentioning, but I know there are folks more squeamish than I. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Excitement positively thrums through Ashe’s veins. 

They’ve just come off the back of a week-long string of successful heists. Small—a convenience store here, a construction site there—but swift. Precise. In and out, and law enforcement isn’t the wiser.

They’re ready for the big leagues now. Banks. Art galleries. Military storage facilities. The world is her oyster. 

While the rest of the gang is out celebrating, with booze and hookers she is sure, she has the clubhouse to herself. Even Bob has decided to go out for once. So, she has grand plans to have a night in, order pizza, eat the entire tub of ice cream in the freezer that belongs to Jesse, drain a bottle of wine and watch the latest D-grate horror film because those are her guilty pleasure, all in the comfort of her pyjamas and wrapped the crochet blanket her grandmother made.

All she needs to do is wait for Jesse to finish prettying himself up and get the hell out of here. That man can take _forever_ to get ready for a big night. Longer than her—she’s actually timed it several times—making sure there isn’t a hair out of place, that the little patch of fuzz on his chin is perfect. 

God, he’s so vain.

But when he steps into the living room, in a pair of red plaid pyjama bottoms, an obscenely tight t-shirt, and a sheepish smile on his face, Ashe knows her plans are about to be crashed. 

“Don’t think you’ll get laid in that,” Ashe says dismissively, turning her attention back to her phone. She stares at her pineapple pizza sitting in the order, briefly entertains the idea of removing it because Jesse can’t _stand_ pineapple, but fuck that, she’s earned this. So she goes back to the menu, finding the meat lovers. They can have their own pizzas tonight. Fuck being frugal—they’ve got the cash to splash thanks to their spree.

“Well,” Jesse says with a chuckle, approaching, pulling two bottles of beer from behind his back and offering one as he sits, “good thing I ain’t in the mood.”

Ashe scoffs, turning down the beer by picking up her wine glass. “Since when are you, Jesse McCree, self-proclaimed ‘irre-fucking-sistable stud-muffin’ not in the mood for sex?”

“I’m _allowed_ to have a night in,” Jesse says dryly, taking a sip of beer. “I don’t _need_ to party after every heist.”

“And you choose tonight,” Ashe breathes, keeping her rising frustration at bay when she realises she’s probably going to have to change her choice of movie. Jesse doesn’t _like_ pineapple on pizza, but he _hates_ horror movies more. _Especially_ ones of the supernatural variety.

Fucking Jesse ruining her night. She takes a hearty gulp of wine; she’ll need much more of it if Jesse ends up sticking around. 

“Well, you were staying in,” Jesse replies quietly. 

Ashe doesn’t look up from her phone. “Meat lovers?”

“Sure.”

“Ain’t changing the movie. I’m still goin’ to drink that bottle of wine, and I’m still goin’ to eat your ice cream,” she mutters, selecting the meat lovers and placing the order. 

“Good thing then I’m eager for drinks and movies and ice cream.”

Ashe inhales and exhales deeply, placing her phone down. Just because Jesse’s opted to stay in doesn’t mean that her night is ruined. She sits back on the couch, looks Jesse up and down as she takes another gulp of wine. His t-shirt is positively obscene, tight around his biceps, clearly showing off his pecs. He's cold, too, his nipples are hard, but she doesn't offer the blanket; this is _her_ night in. The pants though, they're a different story. “Since when do you own those ugly-as-sin pants?”

“Hey,” Jesse says, scoffing, “I’ve always had these.” He pulls at the fabric at his thighs. “Just choose to never wear ‘em to bed.”

“Cause we _all_ know you choose to sleep naked,” she groans. She tries in vain to repress the memory of when she busted into Jesse’s room at eleven-fifteen in the morning, literally the minute they were supposed to leave for a heist, but good old Jesse was _on top_ of his covers, buck-ass naked, sleeping away a hangover. 

He was hard, because _of course_ he was hard. She can see it in her mind, clear as day, lying heavy against his stomach. On that day though, she froze, caught between the embarrassment of seeing Jesse’s erection and feeling voyeuristic, because she stared for a moment longer than a moment. He was— _i_ _s_ impressive in size, she's sure anyone who walked in on him would gawk too. 

When she came to her senses, she threw his hat at him, screamed at him to wake up, and slammed the door so hard she’s sure it reverberated throughout the clubhouse. Annoyingly, he knew she'd seen him naked and had this perverted little smirk on his lips for the rest of the day. Ashe saw it for the question that it was, _Like what you saw?_ but in no way did she entertain him with an answer.

She’s tried and failed at repressing the memory since then because she vowed never to date within the club, but hot damn, she’d be lying if she didn’t think about him from time to time. Especially on those particularly cold and lonely nights when he’s out getting laid and she’s here, fixing the books, with Bob and a bottle of bourbon for company. 

“It’s comfortable, and you should try it,” Jesse says, and Ashe blinks back into the present. She meets Jesse’s eyes, and he’s got a devious smirk on his lips. 

Ashe can feel herself flushing as an image of the both of them naked in her bed floats in her mind, and she looks away, picking up her phone and hoping it isn’t as obvious as it feels. She _thought_ she was going to be alone, so she already showered and removed her make-up, and she practically glows like a Christmas tree when embarrassed. 

“We’re watchin’ ‘The Woman in White’,” she says offhandedly, and has to hide her grin behind her wineglass when Jesse groans.

“Not the horror one.”

“The very same.”

“Ashe," he pleads, "you _know_ me and horror.”

“I know you and your silly superstitions,” she retorts, looking at him. “So it’s either the movie or your room.”

Jesse takes a breath and holds it, looking between her, the front door, and the direction of his room. “Fine,” he says, exhaling in a rush. “Gonna sage the clubhouse when it’s done though.”

“Whatever makes you happy,” she mutters, glancing at her phone when she gets the notification that the pizza will be delivered in fifteen minutes. The joys of owning the local pizza place. She picks up her phone and settles back onto the couch, curling her legs under herself. “Goin’ to put it on now. Think you can handle it, cowboy?”

Jesse sees it for the challenge it is, and a confident grin spreads on his lips. “Oh, I’m more than capable,” he replies winking. He can act as fearless as he wants, but she can see the terror behind his eyes. 

“If it gets too much,” she says, selecting the movie, “you can bury your face, right here.” She tilts her head to the side, pointing to the crook of her neck. 

“Please,” Jesse scoffs, sitting back and stretching his arm out, resting it on the backrest. “Jesse McCree don’t hide from nothin’.”

It was a stupid time to have a drink, and Ashe slaps a hand to her mouth to stop from spitting wine everywhere. “Are you kidding me?” she says, strangled, before taking a much-needed breath. “The twenty-four-seven diner we stopped at a couple weeks back at like three a.m. and you refused to go in ‘cause you couldn't see a member of the staff behind the counter?”

Jesse’s face turns dark. “You _don’t_ go inside diners at that time of night when you can’t see anyone working.” 

“She was on her smoke break,” Ashe retorts, rolling her eyes.

“Y’don’t do it.”

“Or,” Ashe continues, smirking as she drags the sound out as long as she can, “the oak tree out back you refuse to even look at.”

“You absolutely _don’t_ fuck with oak trees.”

“It’s quite lovely sitting under it in summer, at night with the fireflies.”

“Ashe,” Jesse pleads.

Ashe takes a breath, ready to tell him about the lake two towns over he refused to even acknowledge because someone drowned in there, but she can see the literal terror on his face, and it’ll be a miracle if he sleeps tonight at this rate. So she shelves that, she’s made her point, and turns her attention to the movie. 

It starts innocently, a cliché group of teenagers are drinking and swapping horror stories in an attempt to try and outdo each other. They’re laughable at best, and to Jesse’s credit, the tales so far haven’t obviously scared him, until one tells the story of the woman in white. Ashe feels Jesse's shudder reverberate through the damn couch when the teen explains that she appears out of nowhere on the same stretch of highway to help a passerby with car trouble, only to kill them and drag their bodies into the woods to feed her demonic spawn. Of course, the cabin the teens are camping in for the night belongs to the woman—

“They’re gonna die,” Jesse murmurs. 

Ashe glances at him, and he looks paler than her. “I thought that much was obvious,” she replies.

“They’re—nuh-uh.” Jesse shakes his head and covers his mouth with his hand. 

Looking back at the TV, the teens have obviously heard a noise. They’re in varying states of panic, and there’s that one token stoner who thinks it’s a joke. He’ll die first. They convince him to check the noise coming from the room over, and he bravely stands, approaches the door, ignoring the pleas from the one person who invited him. 

Ashe gets ready to reach over and give Jesse the scare of his life because it’ll be either nothing or an animal behind that door at this early stage of the movie. She can barely contain her excitement when the teen places his hand on the handle, and the second the door swings open she pushes against Jesse. He yelps, jumps so high it’s a miracle he doesn’t hit the ceiling, and spills beer all over himself.

“Jesus _fuck_ Liz. What the _fuck_?!”

Ashe laughs, so fucking hard she snorts, and laughs harder. She glances at the TV to see a cat sprint out of the room as she clumsily places her wine glass on the table before she spills _that_ all over herself, and proceeds to literally keel over and ride the tide of laughter, embracing the fact that she’s crying, that her cheeks ache and her sides hurt. 

“Har _fuckin’_ har,” Jesse mutters, placing his bottle on the table. He looks down at himself, his shirt is absolutely soaked, and he decides it’s not worth saving as he takes it off and drops it to the ground. He picks up his bottle, downs what remains before picking up the second and taking a long pull of that one too. “ _That_ is why I don’t watch these movies," he mutters, gesturing to the TV with his bottle. "I like to lose myself in a good story, not endure shitty jump scares.”

“Yeah, well, it’s entertaining to me,” Ashe says with a sigh, sitting back up and wiping her eyes. She gives Jesse a long glance as he settles back on the couch, crossing one leg over the other. “You just gonna sit there shirtless?”

“And have you ruin another shirt?” Jesse looks at her and smirks slyly—she knows that smirk and he means war. “I’ll take my chances.”

Ashe hums coolly, tearing her eyes away from Jesse’s chest to focus on the movie. He might have caught her staring, more than once, on the many occasions he’s tinkering in the workshop, shirtless and sweaty. Lord, what she wouldn’t give to run her hands up and down those washboard abs he’s spent so long building. He looked good then, but he looks fucking _delicious_ now. 

It’s probably just the wine talking. She won’t date someone in the club. She won’t _allow_ herself to date someone she works with, let alone someone she considers a business partner.

She’s silent after that, and so is Jesse. The jock-cheerleader couple slinks away to get down and dirty in one of their bedrooms. Unbeknownst to them, there is a scratching from outside the cabin that they can’t hear, and the first kill is imminent, Ashe knows it—

“Fuck,” Jesse shrieks when the doorbell rings. 

“Christ, Jesse, calm down,” she sputters, pausing the movie. She won’t admit that _him_ screaming like a banshee gave _her_ the fright of her life. 

Ashe answers the door, takes the pizzas from the delivery kid, closing and locking it behind her. She checks the one on top, it's meat lovers, and she sets it on the table as Jesse tops up her wine, and pours some into a tumbler he grabbed for himself. 

"To our night in," he breathes, holding up his glass, and Ashe can't help but smile, clinking her glass against his. A night in by herself was all she wanted, but Jesse's company is actually pleasant, despite his screeches. She’s not going to complain when she’s got a hot, shirtless guy for company at the very least.

She resumes the movie and they eat. It proceeds by cutting to the rest of the teens, drinking by the fireplace. The scratching is getting louder and louder, but none of the group hears it either. They're making fun of the couple who are banging unnecessarily loud—the sounds of moaning and a creaking bed come from the neighbouring room, the absolute works—and when there's a shriek from the room they laugh and joke and tell them to go harder.

"They bit the dust," Jesse murmurs.

"Yup. The rest of 'em are fuckin' oblivious and deserve what's coming to them," she replies.

"That's cold—damn."

"Hmm?" Ashe gives Jesse a moment, and when the silence only stretches, she glances over. She feels her jaw drop as she watches Jesse swiping barbeque sauce off his chest.

Time slows to a literal crawl as he sucks the sauce off his thumb before going back and getting the rest. The culprit, a piece of pepperoni, sits on his groin, and he picks that up and eats that too. Her mind takes her to a place where she licks the sauce off his chest, lust taking over as she leaves a trail of kisses over his abs, hooking her fingers inside the band of his pyjamas and pulling them down— 

She makes herself look away, so fucking fast it's a miracle she doesn't get whiplash, and tunes back into the movie. The damage is already done though, and her mind fills with smutty imagery, of sucking Jesse's dick here and now before fucking him on this very couch. 

She shouldn’t be surprised—two-glass-of-wine Liz is a horny bitch.

It’s a shame she can’t focus on the movie anymore though. While she's fully aware that friends with benefits is a thing, and that she can easily fuck Jesse if she wanted to—she’s sure he’d be down without hesitation—she's also aware that it can ruin friendships if feelings develop. Yeah, she and Jesse made a pact that they're in this for the long haul, and it's only natural after living together that she'd grow to love his company, and there’s the fact that his goofball smile makes her stomach flutter, but she doesn't want to risk it turning bad. 

There’s just too much at stake, and she doesn’t want to lose him _if_ he doesn’t feel the same way. 

She'll just go back to her room tonight, fuck her dildo, imagine it's Jesse's cock and keep those feelings deep down in a locked box, never to see the light of day.

Nibbling on her pizza and sipping modestly on her wine until she stops tingling and the arousal passes, she forces herself to focus on the movie. The gore factor increases tenfold quickly enough, with their cheerleader friend found dead in her bed, her chest ripped open and exposing her internal organs—minus her heart which is missing—and a trail of blood leading into the closet which disappears where it meets the wall. The jock’s body is missing and the teens test for trap doors, but there are no levers or switches. One of the others returns with an axe and hacks away at the wall, leading directly to the outside world. 

“Aw, hell.” 

Ashe glances at Jesse and her stomach flutters. He’s looking right at her, frowning deeply. It’s unfairly sexy. But she starts to panic when he presses his hand to his mouth, and is ready to bail as she says, “Y’ain’t gonna be sick, are you?”

He shakes his head and pulls his hand away. “Shitty jump scares I can more or less deal with. Gore, no problem. Bring the supernatural in, and I _don’t_ want any part of it.”

“This is a crappy D-grade movie. It’s a portal to the underworld or something. Or it's a little less nefarious and there's a trapdoor leading under the house that they haven’t found yet.”

“Still…” Jesse looks at her, his eyes soften, the barest hint of a smile spreads on his lips. “Were you serious about the cuddle?”

Ashe snorts. “Shit, Jesse, I didn’t think a simple movie would scare you _that_ much,” she says, teasing but without any real bite behind her words as she places her wine on the table and extends her arm. Wordlessly, Jesse slides over, lifting the blanket and slotting himself perfectly next to her. 

Before she can even form a coherent thought, Jesse drapes an arm over her shoulders, pulling her close. Ashe can smell him so strong, beer and his natural smell, and it takes her a moment to realise her arm is touching the bare skin of his chest—

Oh.

_Oh._

God, she’s so fucking stupid. This isn’t about _hiding_ , it’s about getting close. She can feel the heat radiating off him, it would be so easy to just curl in, place her hand on his stomach, feel those abs she’s been dying to feel for _ever_. 

She feels her will to keep him at arm's length slipping. He’s here, she _wants_ him, to touch and lick and _feel_ him and she has no idea _why_ she’s denying herself this— 

“Jesse,” she says, barely a whisper as Jesse buries his face in the crook of her neck. The movie fades to white noise, and time stops.

“You don’t mind, do you?” he asks, and she whimpers when he presses a kiss against her bare skin. He pulls up then, just enough to look into her eyes. “‘Cause I can stop if you want.”

“No,” she says quickly, too quickly, but she doesn’t care—she wants another kiss, to feel his lips on her neck, her mouth, all over her body. “No, don’t stop.”

Jesse is impossibly gentle, leaving a trail of soft kisses from her neck down to her shoulder then back again. When she feels that first kiss against her neck, the air is knocked out of her lungs. She shudders, so viscerally she can _hear_ it, and she cups the back of his head, weaving her fingers through his hair.

She forces herself to take a breath when he makes his way up to her jaw. He pulls away then, only enough to look into her eyes again, and she loses herself in his, hazel and warm and inviting. 

He exhales, slow and ragged, she feels it against her lips, and she breathes in his air, feeling dizzy, euphoric. He doesn’t move though, she realises he’s _waiting_ for her to make the move, and she leans in slowly, impossibly slowly. Her nose brushes against his cheek, and she gasps when she feels that first tingle of her lips touching his. 

The moment their lips lock, she holds onto him tight like a lifeline, never wanting to let him go. She cautiously sweeps her tongue along his bottom lip and he breathes out a little forcefully from his nose, his hand grips her waist tightly. He parts his lips, then, and when she feels the soft slide of his tongue against hers, she doesn’t hold back, kissing him ferociously, _showing_ him just how much she wants this. 

Without breaking off the kiss, she climbs onto his lap. His hands settle on her hips, hers on his shoulders, then lower, onto his chest to get a good squeeze of those pecs. He moans softly, his hands slide inside her shirt onto the bare skin of her waist, then meeting in the middle, pushing upwards, leaving a trail like fire in his wake, before finding their destination. 

He gives her breasts a gentle squeeze, and it feels so good, so fucking right. She can’t help it then, she needs him, _all_ of him, so she rocks her hips minutely in little circles on his lap. It breaks off the kiss, and he looks into her eyes, just for a moment, before lifting her shirt higher. She relinquishes her grip on his chest to raise her arms, and he flicks the shirt over her head before dropping it beside him. 

“Been thinking about this moment for so long,” Jesse breathes, his eyes raking up and down her body before settling on her eyes. “I’ve been wanting you bad.”

“Me too,” she murmurs, placing a hand over his abs. She bits her lip—they’re better than she imagined. “But I wanna make one thing clear.” She meets his gaze. “I don’t wanna be your girlfriend.”

Jesse frowns, searching her face, and a part of her feels bad for her choice of words. She probably should have said it a little gentler than that. “Okay,” he says, sounding all kinds of unsure. 

“I don’t want to _date_ you," she says softer, gentler. "I don't want to ruin what we've built with _love_ and _romance_. I don't want the expectation of chocolates and flowers and shitty gifts." She pauses, cups Jesse's face with her hands. "I just want you. Only you." 

"So you just want to fuck then? Friends with benefits?"

"If that's what _you_ want."

Jesse smirks, a sly little thing. “You see us fucking more than once?”

“Jess," Ashe says, giving him a sly smirk of her own, "once you’ve had me, you won’t _want_ to be with anyone else.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Raising an eyebrow, Ashe grinds in his lap again. She’s rougher, more forceful with her undulations, and she can _feel_ how hard he is. She can’t hold on then, rushing in to kiss him with burning desire. 

His hands settle on her tits again, squeezing tighter before softening. His thumbs swipe over her nipples, and she moans, breaking off the kiss. “Harder,” she says, breathless, as she dives back in, and he gives them a gentle pinch. She’s ready to protest again when he pinches again, harder, and she moans, long and loud.

Molten heat pools in her core, and it takes so much restraint to stop and scoot back because she’s not ready to come untouched. She climbs off Jesse’s lap and crouches on the floor, spreading his legs apart. He exhales, stuttered, as she drags her hands up his thighs. Her mouth all but waters at the sight of his dick through his pants, and she hooks her fingers inside the band. He lifts his ass and she pulls them down, his cock springs free. 

She looks him in the eye as she takes hold of him, his eyes widen and fill with absolute lust. She doesn’t break eye contact with him as she leans in, licking him from base to tip. He moans the moment she wraps her lips around the head of his cock, and when she licks against his slit, he rests his hand on her head. He’s not guiding or encouraging her, he's just _there_ , a comforting weight.

Taking his eyes off him after that, she bobs up and down slowly, swirling her tongue around the head every second or third sweep. She gets off on the fact that she’s making him moan with every movement, every lick, every time she applies suction. Secret moans just for her. 

She goes deeper and deeper, as far as she can manage without her gag reflex kicking in. She's only got another couple inches before her nose touches his skin, and deep throating him should be something manageable another time when she finishes him with her mouth alone. 

When his fingers tangle in her hair, pulling back and applying the barest hint of pressure on her scalp, she snaps back to the present and moans, muffled, digging her fingers into the meat of his thighs. She comes off him, then, because he’s probably close to coming, and she needs him inside her right here, right now, before she implodes.

She stands, moves to pull down her pants but Jesse reaches out, placing his hands on her hips. She watches as he slowly lowers her pants and underwear, biting his lip when he finally lays eyes on her pussy and he doesn’t look away, letting her clothing drop to the floor. 

"Gorgeous," he breathes, swiping his thumb over the stripe of pubic hair, up and then down again. He looks up at her, she nods, and he moves down further, his thumb rubbing against her clit in the gentlest of ways, but she's so aroused it feels like absolute heaven. She gasps when he massages it in little circles, and she moans when he rubs at her entrance. 

"Jess," she breathes. He doesn't stop, not that it was a plea to stop, and he turns his hand, pushing his index finger inside her. "Jess," she mewls, wrapping her hand around his wrist as he penetrates. "Jess, I'm gonna come." 

Jesse looks up at her, smirking deviously. "Not before I get a taste," he says, slinking down. She takes a step back, kicking her pyjamas away, and Jesse plonks himself on the floor. His hands settle on her hips and she steps in closer, standing over him. 

He looks right at her as he moves in slowly, impossibly, infuriatingly slowly. She feels his breath caress her skin, a gentle kiss, but the moment she feels the tip of his tongue tenderly along the seam, she tangles a hand in his hair. He presses with a little force on her clit, and she can’t help her hip jerk in response. He seizes the opportunity then, running his tongue back and forth over it as fast as he can, and she moans, holding him tight, keeping him in place. 

It isn’t her intention to be this forceful without his consent but he doesn’t question it or pull back; if anything it just spurns him on, licking against her greedily. But as she edges closer and closer to orgasm, as molten heat pools in her core, he suddenly stops. She lets go of him and he licks, one final time, with the flat of his tongue, then he groans. He pulls away and he looks up at her, positively grinning. 

“Been wondering what you taste like,” he murmurs, rubbing against her with his fingers. She wants to say something, a smartass quip about him imagining fucking her, but when he plunges a finger inside her again, the only noise that leaves her mouth is a moan, long and loud. Almost immediately, he slips a second finger in, and she feels her knees weaken.

“Jess, please, _enough_ teasing. I _need_ you inside me.”

“I uh… I didn’t come prepared,” he says, a little sheepish. His penetrations slow, but his thumb returns to her clit, gently circling it.

“Don’t matter, I’m on birth control,” she says hushed, revealing the little secret. 

“Oh.” Jesse’s eyes soften, and he stares at her. She hasn’t told anyone the reason why, but she’s sure he knows. Going from being bedridden from debilitating pain for three days every month to literally nothing is enough to make anyone notice. 

“But if you’d rather not…” she says, looking away. She’s sure he’s got them in his room, he’s smart enough to wear protection when sleeping around. It would ruin the mood taking this little break but fucking on his bed will be more comfortable than on the floor.

“Fuck that,” he says, and she meets his gaze again. “I want you. To _feel_ you. Only if _you’re_ one hundred percent certain it’s what you want.”

Ashe takes a breath, looking down at him. She offered in the first place, but it’s sweet that he’s making sure. He might be reckless but he’s got a heart of gold. “I’m sure,” she says. 

Jesse smiles, pulling his hand away. He pulls his pants down completely and tosses them away, looks up at her, and she falls to her knees, taking his cock in her hand. He’s rock fucking hard and she pulls languidly as she hovers over him. 

Wordlessly, breathlessly, she lines him at her entrance and sinks down slowly. Jesse bites his lip, his head tips back while still maintaining eye contact with her, and she takes every single glorious inch. 

She sits in his lap, savouring the feeling of being filled by him. Everything about this moment, the events leading up to now is perfect, and she wouldn’t trade it in for the world. Taking a breath, she lifts her hips and settles back down, as slow as she can. As much as her body was begging for a quick and hard fuck, she wants to take her time, to live in this moment for as long as she can.

They can fuck hard and desperate another time. Right now, nothing else in the world matters. 

Jesse’s hands settle on her hips, gently guiding. She cups the back of his neck and leans down to kiss him, slow and passionate like their lovemaking. She can taste herself on him, his lips, his tongue, and she finds herself increasing her speed on instinct.

When they inevitably separate for air, Jesse cups her breast with one hand, leans in and kisses against her nipple. She moans, holding onto his shoulders tight as he sucks on the hardened bud, and she can feel the pressure in her core, the tightened coil ready to snap. She tries to hold on for as long as she can, but Jesse is simply _amazing_ with his mouth. 

Jesse pulls away and looks up at her, and she cups his face. She quickens her pace and he moans, turning his head and kissing her palm. His other hand drops to her waist, pushing and pulling, and she adjusts to his rhythm, holding onto him tight, digging her fingernails into his skin. 

“Liz,” Jesse moans, his eyes squeezing shut as he leans in and presses kisses to her chest, inching closer and closer to her other breast. The moment she feels that first suck, she tips over the edge, cupping the back of his neck again and dropping her head to rest on his, moaning into his hair. She slows to a grind, he takes over, bucking into her as she rides out her high, and she remains clenched for his sake. His hums grow louder until eventually, he moans, long and low, vibrating against her chest.

Ashe runs her fingers through Jesse’s hair as he comes down from his high. When he finally looks up at her, she meets him in a tender, chaste kiss before pressing her forehead to his and basking in the afterglow. 

They’re pulled out of it by a blood-curdling scream from the TV, and the movie comes back into focus. Ashe glances over her shoulder in time to see the demonic spawn with its blood-soaked fangs, piercing red eyes, and grey skin skitter up the wall and on the roof.

“Great. I’m not sleeping tonight.”

Ashe turns her attention back to Jesse, then to her phone, picking it up off the couch and stopping the movie. “Well,” she says, sweeping his hair behind his ears and cupping his face, “since the night is over sooner than I’d anticipated, care to join me in bed?”

Jesse’s eyes light up and he positively grins from ear to ear. “More?”

Ashe knows she should be annoyed, because it's an obvious request, but with this lovable goofball, she can’t. “Yes.”

“A’ight!”

"But," she says sternly, looking at him, "we're not dating. Okay?"

Jesse snickers. " _Not_ dating."

**Author's Note:**

> Ashe, looking at Jesse in his pjs: Don't think you'll get laid in that  
> Me: oh, my sweet baby girl...
> 
> This is a work of fiction, please remember to practice safe oral and penetrative sex irl. 
> 
> You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie)


End file.
